Webgame is also called web game or no-client web game, which are abbreviated as webgame. A webgame is played by using a browser without the need of downloading a client program. The user can participate in the game anywhere and anytime on any computer connected with the Internet.
In the webgame process, files usually need to be loaded. The method for loading a file in the prior art includes:
a browser receives a load instruction which is input by a user and includes a file identifier of a file to be loaded, and sends the load instruction to a webgame server which stores files corresponding to respective file identifiers; the server receives the load instruction, retrieves a file corresponding to the file identifier of the file to be loaded, and sends the file to the browser.
The files requested by the user to be loaded include content files and update files. The content files include audio file, video file, image file, text file, and so on. Taking the art design in the webgame as an example, the content files for the art design include many types of files about terrain, buildings, plants, characters, animals, animation, close-up, interfaces, and so on. After obtaining such content files, the browser displays specific background images, character shape, animal shape, and so on. The webgame needs to be updated constantly for improvements. To update the webgame, the user clicks an update button on the browser to trigger the browser to obtain update files from the webgame server.
With the rapid development of webgames, functions of the games are increasingly diverse, and more and more files need to be loaded, which brings a huge bandwidth pressure on webgame servers.